Goda
Goda (ゴダ) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who live and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Goda is the tallest Minotaur in the ranch. She have very large breasts (M-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her spiked hair is dual colored, white in front and dark in the back. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of downward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Goda is known to be more drinker than Raclette.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list Like all Ranch Minotaurs girls, she is a kind and cheerful girl who takes her work on the ranch very seriously and as such, has an aversion to the Satyresses because to their lewd nature. Despite this, she showed to have a certain lascivious side, as after discovering about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, Goda joined the other minotaur girls on the ranch to be milked by the young man. Regarding Kimihito, because of the effects of her milking massage, like all ranch residents, she was strongly attracted to him to the point of trying to seduce him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Goda becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him. However, like most ranch girls, after being milked by the Satyresses, it is seen that Goda does not seem to have any unwillingness to relate to someone of the same gender, suggesting that deep down she is bisexual. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology:' **'Strength:' As a Minotaur, due to her size, Goda possesses strength greater than that of humans. **'Lactation': Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Goda regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Goda can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Goda does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produce in their breasts. Plot After Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and the minotaurs girls find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Goda is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way. The following days, Goda and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito with she being normally one of the first to be perform the session in the morning which makes her increasingly anxious and excited by the next milking with him. On another occasion she is seen with Ruyèr and Reggiano watching with disapproval of Cara being spoiled by Kimihito after milking. With time, both Goda and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and Satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that the last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to Kimihito's room, captured the young man and took him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Already in the party hall, after Mil immobilizes Kimihito completely with his body and the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the plan ends up failing by the intrusion of the Satyresses who, having learned milking massage, start using them on girls, including Goda. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Goda came to be milked by them. Zoological Classification Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine cousins, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Goda" is a type of cheese. *According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, when Goda starts drinking she only stops after fainting. References Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur